White Wolf
by Koto-Takai
Summary: Blaze and his team of the White Wolf Village join together with Kakashi and his team of the Hidden Leaf Village. Joining two different teams to fight a new evil that’s threatening to rise and take over the world.
1. prologue

Prologue

Four Ninjas, after witnessing their village getting destroyed, run away to find a safe haven as far from the destruction as possible. One of the Ninjas was exceptionally quiet. Which was unusual for her because she was the one that always talked. But really she was plotting revenge for when she meets her villages' destroyers. Actually she was thinking for a change.

' They will pay. No one messes with my village and gets away with it. They will "DIE"' with that thought running through her mind she jumps out of the tree she was running in and, in a flash of blinding red and white light, changes into a GIANT WHITE DOG with odd looking tattoos on her shoulders, and metal bands around all four feet.

"Is it just me or is Hunter finally loosing control of her feelings," whispered one of the other ninjas trying to keep up with her dog companion.

"She's probable just tense" whispered another.

"For both of you, I hope your right. If she looses control there's no hope left for the world to survive," whispered another more male voice.

With the three remaining ninjas, they jump out of the trees they were running on and onto their friends back because they were fast approaching the village. When they got there, guards were running up to stop them. Hunter changed back to her more humanoid form when Night, Lunar and Blaze jump off. As the wind picked up (it came out of nowhere by the way) a blinding white light surrounded all the ninjas as Hunter changed back. Before she was fully change she snarled,

"Where's Hatake Kakashi"


	2. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1—FOUND—HATAKE KAKASHI

Tsunade happened to be catching up on paper work when she heard the news. (Maybe that's why she's so angry. snicker watch out Naruto)

"The White Wolf Village has been destroyed and the top ninja team there went missing. They were last seen running here." Exclaimed an ANUB ninja throwing the door open, with an effort of course.

Tsunade dropped all the paper she was holding. She even almost dropped her sake bottle, but not quite. As she put the bottle down she yelled at the ANUB to, "Go find those Wolves. It is essential that Orochimaru doesn't find them first"

As the ANUB ninja was just out the door when Tsunade yelled, "And close that door on your way out". She of course was happy she scared him so much so that he forgot about her bottle of sake. So she chuckled to herself for a while before taking a drink and putting the bottle away.

Not even ten minutes when by when Tsunade heard,

"We found them Tsunade- Sama" yelled some one out side the door

Also she heard, "Hey don't go in there yet we still need your names. Get away from that door right now. You're not going in there"

"Watch me"

The doors blew open, from a force that can't really be explained, and in walked four dirty and ragged looking ninjas. Their clothes could have seen better days but at the moment they were bloody and cut and they were almost dressed in rags. If not for one of them stepping forward, Tsunade would have thought they don't like talking but what this Ninja, no Girl, said surprised her so much, that she answered right away. The Girl asked,

"Where's the Sharingan user Hatake Kakashi"


	3. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2—INTRODUCTIONS

Three ninjas were waiting for their sensei and, as per usual, he was late. Now this didn't surprise anyone on the team, but Uzamaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura always liked to make a game of it. They would yell out "Your Late" at the same time. And every time Kakashi gave them his lame excuse they would yell, "Liar" and everything would continue as normal, Training and if Naruto could talk Kaskashi into it, Ramen.

"Ah Kaskasi sensei is late again" yelled the blond haired blue eyed boy known as Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto!" screamed the pink haired emerald-eyed girl named Sakura hitting Naruto over the head.

The last ninja was leaning against a tree ignoring everyone but was silently agreeing with Sakura. So, he has raven hair and onyx eyes and his name is Uchia Sasuke.

Than a silver haired ninja was walking their way. Again 2 hours late. And his nose in his perverted book called 'Come, Come Paradise'.

Naruto and Sakura were glaring at the man and shouted, "Your Late".

Kakashi immediately tried to think of an excuse than thought 'Oh yea I'm saved; I have visitors' thought Kakashi smiling victoriously. Though they couldn't see it for, as per usual, he's wearing his mask.

"Sorry I'm late guys but the Hokage called me down to her office and well, I have visitors" smiled Kakashi sheepishly putting his one hand behind his head and scratching.

As expected Sakura and Naruto both yelled, "Liar" and sat down while glaring daggers at their sensei yet again.

Than everyone heard a rustle of clothing and four ninjas appeared.

One moved up to stand beside Kakashi and asked him,

"Are they always that loud. If they are they will be killed instantly. So to save the enemy the trouble, I might as well kill them, ne Kakashi"

The person move to do just that when, Sasuke, finally opening his eyes, appeared right in front of his team and said, "If your going to kill us, I'll warn you right now, I will stop you and kill you. So think twice before messing with us"

One of the four ninjas broke down laughing. She laughed so hard she fell down on her butt. When she calmed down she snickered,

"You actually think you can kill us. You're a greater fool then that brother of yours, what's his name, oh yea Itachi."

Than she got serious,

"If you harm my friends in any way, I will kill you without a second thought. Get this through your thick skull. I'm Not Human. And I will not succumb to human weaknesses and emotions"

Just then there was a puff of smoke and the four ninjas immediately jumped into various trees. When the smoke cleared a messenger from the Hokage stood there.

"The Hokage has requested the presence of the White Wolf Village Team and your team Kakashi san right now" and than vanished as quickly as he came, in a puff of smoke.

"The White Wolf Village. Isn't that the strongest and oldest village in existence? I hear they have the strongest ninjas too!" exclaimed Naruto looking for the vanishing ninjas.

"You are correct in a way. They were the strongest village ever. In fact us four are the strongest remaining ninja of that village," answered a figure coming out of the trees with its friends and heading to the Hokages office.

'Remaining. I wonder what happened to their village' thought Kakashi as he watched one of the cloaked figures, 'female'.


	4. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3—GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS

Tsunades' office was crowded with ANUB Ninjas when the door opened to reveal the four Wolves and Team 7. The room, which was noisy before, was so quiet you could hear the mice running across the ceiling.

"So, practically every person in this room knows who we are. I was hoping not too many people would. Oh well" said a very masculine and angry voice. (By the way he's wearing a cloak)

Everyone put it in his or her mind to stay away from him, thinking 'potential danger'.

"Calm down sensei. The more people that know can help us. Oh yea and also they have no choice in the matter now either" said a firm voice.

Everyone thought 'this is odd' or 'this is to weird for me'.

Tsunades voice broke through every ones thoughts. "Well now that every one is here, why don't you introduce yourselves and tell us what happened".

"Very well. If you must know, the White Wolf Village has been destroyed," said the masculine voice from before.

"My name is Blaze and the girl behind me is Lunar". Blaze has red Golden hair and piercing green eyes.

"Hey everyone" said Lunar happily, "The other girl beside me Night. Say hello Night". Lunar has pale blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

"Hell o everyone. The other person in the cloak is a girl and her names Hunter. Hunter be a good girl and take off your cloak" than as an afterthought "maybe say hey to". Night has Bluish-Black hair and red eyes.

Hunter nods her head while taking off her cloak, revealing Snow White hair, Gold cat like eyes, Pale Ivory skin, Sharp Fangs and Claws.

Everyone kept staring at Hunter because she's the only one that doesn't look human, and because they've never seen anyone with white hair before, that's not old anyway. With the news of the White Wolf Village forgotten Tsunade decided to remind everybody.

"Ah back to matters at hand, what are we going to do now that our strongest ally is gone?" she asked while everyone sat down.

Suddenly Hunter jumped up off her seat and jumped out the open window behind Tsunades desk.

Everyone stood up and crowded around the window, that is until they heard a loud agonizing scream pierce the air. Everyone looked to the edge of the village where it came from. Then, they vanished.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4—THE REAL HUNTER

Hunter didn't care that she jumped out of a 5-story building. She didn't care that the villagers were watching her and screaming. All she cared about was the scent she caught on the wind through Tsunades window.

A scent that no one, not even kami himself could forget. The smell of wolves, and blood.

' Nobody's going to stop me this time. I will have my Blood and Vengeance'. With that thought streaming through her mind she stepped up her pace and let out a loud piercing scream that echoed all around the village.

Her prey was running for its life now. Moving faster and faster in the forest and hiding behind trees and rocks. It was no use to run, she caught up to him and cornered him. A small fight broke out with Hunter coming out the victor.

"Why did you slaughter my village? Why did you kill them all?" snarled Hunter stepping towards her prey.

"They were in the way of course. My master has a goal and your village would only get in the way. Hence, destroying your village." Came the reply knowing he wasn't coming out of this alive.

"Bastard" screamed Hunter punching the guy in the face. He slid a few hundred feet before he stopped and fell on his knees.

When everyone appeared Hunter was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were slowly bleeding red.

"Hunter, don't do this now. Control your anger," yelled none other than Blaze. Trying desperately to reach her.

Hunter turned slowly facing them and shook her head all while her eyes were turning redder and redder. "Not this time sensei" whispered Hunter while her chakra intensified and whipped around her dangerously.

Suddenly a bright red and white light erupted from her body blinding everyone in the small clearing. When it died down Hunter was no longer. Instead a Giant White Wolf that was snarling and growling menacingly.

It spared everyone a glance before turning it's attention to the person she punched earlier. Than she ran with blinding speed and grabbed the person around the neck, shook him so violently that it ripped him to shreds scattering body parts everywhere, than dropped him. Changing to a more humanoid form she turned to leave when everybody noticed the blood dripping down her chin. Her blood red eyes were slowly changing back to their normal gold color and her chakra has all but leveled off.

"Now you know why we were called the White Wolf Village of dangerous assassins the strongest village in existence. We didn't have human ninjas, we had demons" explained Lunar while bowing her head. The other two slowly followed, "And because of them we were always the center of attention for attacks. But we were well looked after"

Everyone's gaze slowly turned to the deadly beauty in front of him or her. Noticing everyone's attention was on her she gave them such a glare that would make an Uchia proud. She licked her lips, which still had blood on them, and snapped, "Take a picture it'll last longer"

Naruto, suddenly feeling brave walks up to Hunter and circles her slowly, looking up and down. When he stopped he looked straight into her eyes. When he backs away he hides behind Kakashi and yells, "She's not even human. She's a demon a demon I tell you"

Everyone looked at Naruto like he was stupid and most of them thought, 'didn't she just say she was a demon. Stupid Naruto'

"Hey dobe, she already said she was a demon. God you're so stupid," sighed Sasuke coming up behind him and Kakashi.

"Shut up teme I already knew that. I a, was just telling the people that didn't know, that's all" exclaimed Naruto loudly.

Hunter watch all this with mild interest than started walking away from them while they were distracted. Not getting very far before Blaze notices her leaving Lunar, Night and him block her path while Blaze yells out, "Your not going anywhere Hunter. We came here looking for help and by kami were going to get it. So like can you just wait till everyone's ready. We risked our live protecting you and your not just going to throw all our hard work away like this"

Blaze was panting really hard after he finished ranting and yelling.

Hunter taking this into advantage states, "If your quite done with your petty little speech I will be leaving and there's nothing in this worlds that's going to stop me. I will have my revenge. It will be coated with tones of blood and I'll be feeling bones breaking in my hands, and everyone who was part of their plan will be dead." With that said Hunter vanishes in a blink of an eye.

Tsunade, finally stepping out of her stupor, shouted at the ANUB to go bring her back, but alive. After a few arguments about how she'll fight back, Kakashi volunteers to go after her alone.

Blaze, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Lunar refused to be left behind so they formed the Team 7 Wolves squad and ran after Hunter, who if you noticed had a big head start.

When they caught up to her she was fighting hundreds upon hundreds of Sound ninjas all by her self. Upon a closer look they could see that there used to be many more than that. Evidence of that is there were many ninjas dead on the forest floor.

When they tried to sneak closer, Hunter looked over her shoulder and laughed with a voice that was cold and full of malice. Totally out of character and defiantly scary.

It was a good thing they stopped because a blinding red and white light, just like before, erupted from her body. The words katon: Tsuchikami no jutsu (Earth Goddess, explosion) were heard over the screams of people. When the light died down all the remaining Sound ninjas were dead and Hunter was gone.

Team 7 Wolves looked all around the destroyed part of the forest. All the dead, bloody corpses that Hunter finished of with one attack.

"She's really strong," whispered Sakura covering her mouth.

"I told you she was a demon. And demons are really strong" yelled Naruto jumping up and down triumphantly. Than as an after thought, "Well actually she told us"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "She could even be stronger than the Uchia clan," he observed looking around at the destruction.

'I wonder if she's being controlled' thought Kakashi looking questionably at Blaze.

'I'm wondering the same thing Hatake' thought back Blaze as he read Kakashi's thoughts.

Kakashi looked surprised when he heard Blazes thoughts than looked away, 'interesting'.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – EXPLENATIONS

It took them five days to find any trace of Hunter, and when they did it wasn't what they expected. To them it seemed she was leaving a trail for them to follow. What they found sent even the strongest stomachs looking for a bush. Her mark was a brutally slain Sound Nin with a stake vertically through his body and vines wrapped all around him. Dried blood flowing through his eye sockets. Blood was covering his entire body and there was a Senbon needle right through his heart meaning an instant kill if she used it first.

Sakura was the first one to empty the contents of her stomach behind a bush, and when she came back she was very pale.

"I don't think I can handle this. If it happens again I might just faint" she stated rather faintly

No one even tried to tell her that a ninja must deal with things like this, because when they reached a little village Sasuke and Naruto were the next ones to find a bush, and Sakura did just what she said she was going to do, feint.

The entire village was destroyed and dead bodies were strewn about like pieces of trash. By the looks of things the village was used as a battleground. Akatsuki (missing ninjas) members were mixed with Sound ninjas and there were giant paw prints in the ground with bodies crushed and bloody.

So when Sasuke and Naruto got back from emptying their stomachs, Kakashi picked up Sakura and team 7 wolves left the village to make a camp in the forest. They were all equally tired when they stopped for the night. Sakura woke up when they were walking so Kakashi put her on the ground so he wouldn't have to carry her. So when they stopped, Kakashi realizing they weren't getting anywhere, walked over to Blaze to clarify some questions.

"I'm wondering" started Kakashi putting his hands in his pockets. Sakura and Naruto came over to stand with their sensei while Sasuke sat down and leaned on a tree.

"I'm wondering. What exactly makes Hunter so special" asked Kakashi looking a Blaze.

"Yea, Yea what also makes her so strong" exclaimed Naruto.

Blaze you could say was startled by both questions. He thought for a while to come up with a reasonable answer. So when he did he motioned Night and Lunar to come up beside him and to help explain things.

"Have you ever heard of the village called Fuugetsu? Well if you haven't it's a village filled with demons," stated Night as she spoke up first.

"Or of a village called Tsuchikami. It's filled with angels," added Lunar after Night spoke.

Kakashi thought for a while, 'A village that's filled with demons and a village filled with angels. No, Maybe'. Kakashi gave up a waited for an explanation.

Naruto, not knowing when to shut up exclaimed, "Hey that village, what's its name. Oh yea, Tsuchikami. Wasn't that name that one attack that she used to wipe out the rest of the sound ninjas"

Sasuke was about to hit Naruto over the head but he stopped himself when he remembered the name of her attack.

Sakura knew what village they were talking about and about the attack they were talking about. As a Haruno she knew all about the eternal war between demon and angel and their kind of magic. And how a demon and angel fell in love and had a child of extraordinary power.

Than it started to click in. Hunter was their child. The child of a demon and angel.

Sakura gave Blaze Lunar and Night a surprised look which if they interpreted it right would ask a question all on its own.

Night nodded her head, "You are correct Sakura. I wouldn't expect anything better from a Haruno. She was their child that could change the fate of the war"

Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto gave Sakura a questioning look. Sakura, if she wasn't so curious would have told them to quit staring but she wanted some confirmation first.

"But those two are forbidden though. The demon race and the angel race are always at war. More so now than ever before but they still always hated each other"

"Hai and Iie. Iie because they were jealous of each other's power over the world. One to kill and the other to revive. Also they didn't really hate each other they just couldn't accept each other" answered Lunar.

"And hai because since they were always at war they didn't have time to think things over. Hunter was created to end the war," answered Night.

"And because she was born, she became the strongest person ever living. Demon and angel become one. The white hair, gold fox like eyes, sharp poisonous fangs and claws are her mark as a demon. While her attitude to the weak and defenseless, the power of her attacks and her healing powers to raise even the longest of the living dead are her mark as an angel" finished Blaze while walking away from the firelight.

Sasuke waited for a while to ask his question that he was sure would clear thing up for the rest of them that weren't following along, "What are you guys talking about"

'

Sakura, recovering first answered Sasuke herself, "Have you ever heard of the Immortal War" she asked looking at Sasuke and Kakashi, Naruto fell asleep so she didn't feel like explaining it to him. They both shook their head.

"Well basically it was a war between two immortals, the demons and the angels"

Sakura looked at Lunar to see if she could finish telling them. Lunar nodded and also moved away from the firelight.

"Anyway both side declared war on each other, but they weren't making any progress. Now both a demon and an angel were getting tired of seeing their friends and family dieing all around them and not winning. So they both left the war and eventually fell in love. So they walked away to find a quiet place to settle down and they had a child" she broke things off.

"To rap things up their child had extraordinary power, able to kill and revive people. Basically that child was me" stated Hunter coming into the light. "A demon who people and angel detest. And an angel who demons won't have anything to do with. Not welcome in heaven of hell".

"Hunter" the all yelled trying to get up and failing. Blaze and Kakashi were the only ones who managed to get up. Blaze with difficulty walked over to Hunter. But before he got there Kakashi beat him to it and gave her a big hug.

Blaze was furious but he didn't show it. 'How dare he hug my Hunter. I'll make him pay one day'

Night and Lunar didn't notice but spent the entire time struggling to their feet. Finally they catapulted themselves in her arms throwing Kakashi away from her.

"Guys I'm soaked in blood, and I stink. You shouldn't really give me a hug" Hunter wined while trying to get out of their grip.

It still didn't matter to them because the caught her up in a big hug anyway. They only let her go when they heard her gasp for breath. When the backed away from her Hunter fell to her knees holding her stomach with her forehead touching the ground.

"Hunter what's wrong" Blaze asked running over to her.

Before Hunter could answer she blacked out leaving one word that chilled everyone right to the bones, "Orochimaru"


	7. autors note

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry guys and gals about moving my story. My friend was only posting it so I could see if anyone liked it. Anyway send me lots of reviews to help me decide if I should keep writing it. And here's a new chapter. Sorry about not getting it done sooner but you all know I'm sure that when you have homework, it gets done first. Man high school is such a drag.**


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 — EMOTIONS

Flutter of lashes and a rustle of sheets. The newly recovered Hunter starts showing sighs of waking up.

"Man where am I. Am I dead? Is this Heaven"? Thought Hunter, "Of course not fool, I'm not welcome in heaven or hell. Than, why's it all white"

Hunter opened her eyes like the "fool" she was and was immediately blasted with a white light. So she closed her eyes really fast and soon fell fast asleep.

When she woke up again it was because she heard shouting outside the door. So she got up and got dressed and took a look at her surroundings.

'Great I'm in a hospital. Just great' she thought rolling her eyes, 'Oh well'

She went over to the door and was just reaching for the door handle when she heard Blazes' voice, "Let me by Sakura. I have a right to see her," he yelled.

"I'm sorry Blaze but she's still in a coma," replied Sakura calmly.

"Ha, Ha that's what you think," thought Hunter snickering to herself quietly.

Before they got a chance to yell at each other again, Hunter calmly opened the door and walked out down the hall, not even bothering to acknowledge them.

Sakura quickly and skillfully intercepted Hunter and saying, "Back to bed Hunter. With the damage we found done to your body, you should be relaxing and taking it easy. No one can heal that fast"

Hunter smiled sweetly while walking around her and saying, "Want to bet on that doc. Demon Angel really does mean nothing to you does it"

Hunter at the moment had one thing on her mind and she was dreading to do it, but first she had to retrieve her bag with her prize in it.

'Than I need to tell the hokage that I can't control it anymore. I hate to admit it but, (shutters) I need help' and with that last thought she "shimmered" to her bag, and "disappeared" only to reappear in front of Tsunade


	9. authors note

**Authors Note**

**Listen up viewers I need reviews to tell me to keep writing. No reviews no more chapters. **


End file.
